A Precious Snow
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: In this story Mikhail's father has always dressed him as a girl. lemon in future chapters, m/m, cross dressing, SasukexOc
1. the begging

My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm a high school student. I'm 17 years old and I'm also a boy but my father dresses me up like a girl for his own fun. I don't really mind since I look more like a girl then I do a guy. In middle school I was always picked on for it so my brothers would come to save me. That was till ten years ago when my father and brothers were in a car accident. My father may be gone but I'm so used to wearing girls clothes that I couldn't really go back to men's clothing. Today I have to start in a new school since I've had to move to a new home and get a job which is why I moved.

I go to the attendance office to meet and talk with the principal. I check with the receptionist first then go to his office to talk to him. I knock on the door and wait till he tells me "Come on in Mikhail."

I open the door and take a seat as well as tell him "Hello, sir. It is good to meet you and to be here, eh."

He tells me "Yes it is good to meet you and to have you here. I just have one question. What kind of demon are?"

I tell him "I'm a half demon since my mother was human and my father was an orochi named Uriel, eh."

He tells me "Then it is a good to have the daughter of such a high ranking demon here. Wait a moment and I'll get a student from you class to come and get you."

I nod my head as he picks up his office phone and calls the class room then talks to the teacher. In only like 8 minutes a guy appease at the door who looks to be a punk more than a student. He tells the principal "I've come to pick up the new student and take her to class. My name is Sasuke Uchiha it is good to meet you Mikhail."

I blush and tell him "Yes, it is good to meet you. Well shall we get to class, eh."

With that he leads me to the classroom where the teacher introduces me to the class. My seat is beside Sasuke but while I'm walking to it till a girl trips me but Sasuke catches me and helps me. I'm right now it a dress that is white with a black sash and goes down to my knees. Under that is thigh-high stockings, knee-high boots, silver panties and bra matching pair. I know that it may be weird that I'm wearing a bra but I do just to keep up with appearances. There is one secret that I've hidden from the school and that is that my mother was an ice witch. Before she died she placed some words on my back that were sacred to her and her people. The words are:

_Snow drifts down and enfolds us_

_ As we wait in this winter storm_

_ So we snuggle close in the darkness_

_ And keep each other so warm_

Those words give me the same ability as her like the ability to control ice and snow. I only hope that no one finds out or takes a good look at my back. In order to keep it that way I made sure not to get a gym class but that failed since I need that class. Today even though it is my first I still have gym class today and Sasuke is showing me around. At the time of gym class I head to the girls locker room then I change into a white skirt and a red sleeveless shirt. I made sure to pick a locker away from the other girls that is till the one who tripped me comes over to me. She walks over to me and asks me "Why are you so important that Sasuke talks to you?"

I tell her "Maybe it is that I'm the son of an orochi called Uriel Williams. My father is a very important demon so is his so we should be friends."

She tells me "Then maybe you can leave so that he will become mine."

I look away from her then put on my sneaks and head outside to find Sasuke. He is waiting for me with the rest of the class. When I get over to him I ask him "Am I a bother to you or am I some tool to be used?"

He tells me "You are not a bother or a tool to me. You are a real good friend who I know would not lie to me."

I nod my head and tell him "If only you knew the truth about my father."


	2. the mark

I have school so I can't update this or write often.

* * *

It has now been three weeks since I came to this school and no one has noticed anything. The bad thing is that today is a physical exam in the nurses office. All of our class is split into two groups on two sides of a curtain. The boys are on the right side with the girls on the left side changing into paper dresses. I go over to a corner away from the other girls to change which I do really fast so no one sees my back. Everything is going fine till Sakura comes over to me with her friends like some gang leader. She asks me "What are you doing over here Mikhail? Don't like to be near other girls or you don't want Sasuke to see your flat chest."

I tell her "Maybe I don't want others to see my body or to touch me. Maybe I don't like girls like you mainly for your stuck up attitude and your behavior."

She slaps me then tells me "Then why don't you just go over to the boys side and be with them."

One of the other girls screams so I look back to see my back exposed for them to see. Sakura asks me "Why the hell do you have that on your back and how or who put it on you?"

I tell her "That is none of your business but my own so please leave me alone."

She stairs at me then leaves to be with the other girls. The teacher comes over to me and asks me the same thing. I tell her "My mother did this before she passed on as a good luck charm and for safety. Is it a bad thing to have this on my back?"

She tells me "There is nothing wrong with it but a witch is not something most demons like. I need to report this to the principle after class that is so lets get the exam on with shall we."

I nod at her then get in line with the others to get this over with. She takes our height and weight by writing it all down on a sheet of paper on a clip board. After that we all change back to normal clothes then go to the hall way. I put on a full black dress with a bow on the back along with black slip on shoes to match. I have on a red bra and panties pair since they match the outfit so well. I wait in the hall for Sasuke to appear so that we can talk like we usually. When he comes out he pulls me to the side then asks me "Is it true about the mark or words on your back?"

I tell him "Yes it is true but I can't help them since my mother put them on me and I don't know how to remove them. If I could remove them then I would have already removed them but I can't. Are we still friends or not Sasuke? Please tell me."

He tells me "We are still friends I just wasn't sure about the marks on your back. Lets head back to class and finish for the day. Also do you want to come over to my house today. That is if your not busy or anything."

I tell him "I have today off so that sounds like fun. I'll come over to your house as long as you walk me home after that since it might be night by the time I leave."

He tells me "That sounds like a good deal."

* * *

Read and review.


	3. the truth

I have been busy so here is the update.

* * *

After school Sasuke leads me to his house but along the way we talk about random things. Once we get to his house the first person I meet is Sasuke's uncle Madara who looks very much like Sasuke just meaner. Madara asks Sasuke "Who is this little jewel you have on your arm Sasuke?"

Sasuke tells him "This is Mikhail Williams and she is a friend of mine from school. We will be up in my room so don't bother us."

He then grabs my arm and asks me "Are you really a girl or a boy in drag?"

I ask him "What do mean by that, sir?"

He tells me "I knew Uriel and he only had three boys so either you are his or not."

I look at Sasuke then back him and tell him "I'm his true son but he made me this way so I never changed it. Since mother died he always put me in girl cloths and made me grow my hair like a girl. I hated it but I could never change it so when I came here I couldn't help but lie out of fear. Please don't hate me for this I just wanted to fit in and start over after he and my brothers passed on."

I start to cry and Madara let's me fall to the ground shaking. Sasuke asks me "Do you really want to start over for good or stay in the past?"

I tell him "I w-want (sob sob) to start o-over .Why (sob sob) do y-you ask?"

He tells me "I want to help you so lets get you the right cloths and uniform for shall we."

I nod my head and we go up stairs to make plans to go shopping and tell the whole school the truth. I'm nervous but I do want to start moving forward so I go with Sasuke's plan for a change in things. The plan is that tomorrow we go to the store to get things as I wear Sasuke's cloths to get used to male cloths. The next day since yesterday was a holiday we decided to tell the Principal the truth and the class as well. We enter his office and he first asks us "Sasuke who is this young lad beside you?"

Sasuke tells him "This is what Mikhail really looks like and he has decided to finally come out and tell everyone. He was scared and didn't think he would fit in so he kept with his old look that his father put him in. All we need to do is tell the class and to get him some male uniforms since he is right now wearing mine."

He tells us "Okay. We will deliver the uniforms now and send a message to your teacher and the rest of the staff. The class I believe you can tell your self's."

Sasuke nods his head and we head to class which we shock everyone in the class even Sakura. She yells at me "If your a boy then you saw all the girls strip off their cloths during the exam."

I tell her "That was why I was in the corner away from the other so I never really looked at any of you. Anyways you looked at my body like some kind of animal on the prowl when you slapped and pushed me down."

All the guys then get mad at her and the girls come to me to see if I'm fine which I am. Sasuke then has to get them all off of me and calm down the male part of the class so it can start.

* * *

R&R


	4. the ending

After class Sasuke comes over to my house so we can study in peace and put things away. The strange thing is, is that my heart starts to beat fast around Sasuke even at school before and after the change. I think I might be falling for him but I'm not sure that is till he kisses me right on the lips softly. I'm spooked at first but then I give in to him and let him control my body. Which he first removes my cloths while kissing me deeply and caressing my body at the same time. He then starts to pump my cock which makes me scream out a moan as he trails kisses down my neck. His free hand grabs my arms at the wrists and pulls me up onto the bed as I pant and precum leaks from my then tells me "What a little slut you are. Getting turned on with that little play and still wanting more of it. Where should I play with you next? Nipples, cock, neck, or should I go for your twitching little whole down here? Are you going to tell me or let me choose?"

I don't know why but this is all turning me on so I tell him "I don't know so you chose where to play next."

He grins at me then gets to work which he starts by going to a small bag on the floor that he brought over. He pulls out something with a lot of straps on it as well as clamps and a dildo on it. I guess it is called a harness since he first stretches me out before he put the dildo inside of me. He then puts the clamps on each of my nipples with a spare set of straps left to go that also have a little ball on them. He takes those and attaches them to my cock with the ball going into my urethra which hurts at first. He then grabs out leather cuffs to match the harness since it is also leather and a ball gag out. He puts them both on me then pulls out a camera that he places on the dresser and turns it on as well as the ball and dildo. I try to scream but the gag stops me so I just moan since the dildo is hitting my prostate.

He then leaves the room closing the door softly so it is not caught on the film leaving me to melt in pleasure. He comes back after only a hour has passed to stop the video and to remove the gag then the clamps. He then tells me "If you you tell anyone about this then I'll play this at school for all to see. I'll even leave this on you to help you remember who you belong to but I'll remove the cuffs and put the clamps back on. I'll keep the remote so if you slip up I can punish you so for now it will go off and I'll see you tomorrow. Also don't try to take it off since only I can since that is made to train incubus and you seem to be one. Also it only sees my DNA as the master so behave and I might take it off."

With that he leaves me alone and goes home for the day with the remote and the tape. He left the bag of items with me for the next time he comes over which will be tomorrow. I'm only glad that there is no gym tomorrow but self study instead so no one will see the harness. The next day was not the best since Sasuke kept turning it on and off during classes and by the end of the day I was hard again. When we get back to my house he kisses me deeply then removes the clamps and dildo along with the rest of the harness. He put a cock ring on me which he got from the bag as well like the other items. He then thrust his cock into me making me scream and want to come right then.

He then asks me "Do you want to come Mikhail? If so then just call me master and tell me how much of a slut you are."

I bush at that then scream at the first thrust which is hard and fast yet feels so good. I then tell him "Please, let me come master. I'm your little slut and I want your cock to make me come from my worthless little whole. Please master."

He grins at that then starts to thrust into me harder and faster than at first till he is near the edge. At that time he comes in me then removes the ring to let me come. I scream as I come and he seems to love it as I do. He then pulls out of me and tells me "You are such a good little bitch that I need to reward you now. Lets live together so we can continue this training for you to become my litte bitch."

I just go with it and let him control me for the rest of my life.

The End


End file.
